


A Sight for Septiceyes

by screamingrose



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingrose/pseuds/screamingrose
Summary: We all have special people in our lives; whether they be significant other, best friend, or a complete stranger that you’ve just met and thought ‘I can completely trust you’. The people that can drive away the bad and cure our pain. We all have them, our knights, our voices of reason; and right now Ren desperately needs hers.





	1. Iris: the colored area of the eye

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this story for about a year and decided that I should upload it. I would like to thank me editor https://vexonair.tumblr.com he's helped me a lot.
> 
> (Also I'm sorry if this doesn't look correct I'm not really used to uploading stories yet)

“Greetings, my name is IcedIris! and welcome back to…” A young lady sits in front of a computer screen and a video camera. Her long black hair squished under a wireless headset. Her blue eyes focused on the platform game on the screen. “Die bitches!” there’s a noise outside of the room, “BUSY COME BACK LATER!” the knocks continue, “I don’t want any cookies...and no I don’t have time to talk about our lord and savior!” the knocking ceases and she continues with the platform game making it to the next level and ending her video. “That took...like two hours so I’m going to stop it there. Thanks so much for watching and if you enjoyed the video or my lovely voice then click the like button and maybe subscribe? See you later guys!”

She turned off the camera and went to her bathroom when there was another knock at the door. With a heavy sigh she proceeded to take out her colored contacts revealing her natural onyx orbs and took her black hair off to show her short brown hair with black highlights.

The knocking continues, “Just a minute!” Opening her door reveals...nothing but an envelope on the floor. She picks it up and takes it inside, closing and locking her door. The brunette opened the letter carefully. Inside it read:

Ren,  
Give us another chance, I promise I’ve changed. You hold my heart. I can’t move on, I’ve tried...take me back please.

~You know who

‘Fat chance asshole.’ She stuffs the letter in a box that has others like it all from her ex boyfriend becoming a stalker.

It’s around midnight, Ren decides to make a quick snack and then edit her video. On her way to the kitchen she notices that in a hurry to get to the door she forgot to put her wig away. The brunette hangs it on a hook next to her bright red wig in the cupboard, closes the doors, and hangs her robe back up to hide them.

After her snack of chicken salad she mentally notes that she needs to go shopping soon, then proceeds to her office for probably the remainder of the day. Before uploading the video to YouTube she puts posts on Facebook and Twitter, telling all of her subscribers that a new video is up and that she hopes they enjoy it.

Her phone rings but she makes no move to see who it is. Seventeen missed calls, all from one person just this week. Finding herself annoyed she does one of the few things to unwind; watch one of her favorite YouTubers. Already a smile is playing at her lips when she notices he has uploaded a new video.

All of her worries melt away at his voice and his intro, “Top of the mornin’ to ya laddies!”


	2. Eye: the part of the body to see with

“Another video successfully done and it's only...1:32am?...Jesus, that's early.” Jack had just finished editing and uploading his video. Five minutes later the video already has views. He decided to post on his social media sites that a new video was up. When he went back on YouTube he noticed a comment that made our Irishman smile:

“That was really awesome. I especially liked where you were all philosophical at the end. Makes me still have hope for the human race, but thanks for helping end my night on a great note! :)”  
~ThreeSouls 

Jack was about to turn in but a notification from one of his subscriptions made him think twice - ‘I DID A THING...AND DIDN'T FAIL A LOT’. The video was only a half hour long, he could stay awake for that long surely…except he had to leave tomorrow for a convention and he wanted to be good and rested. Reluctantly he tucked himself into bed; after making sure everything that could be packed was.

Sean stood just outside of the entrance to the plane back to Ireland. He so badly wanted to be back in his comfy bed and resume his schedule but he felt something...not a bad thing...but not great either. He decided to ignore it and headed in. Inside the plane sat three girls dressed in flight attendant uniforms. He found it disturbing that neither of them had any faces but even with that he felt like he knew one of them. She walked up to him, her hair was long and her walk entrancing. She “looked” him straight in the eye, “R-”

Jack was loading his carry-on luggage into the storage area above the plane seats. He was planning on watching that video from the night before during the trip, or at least till the passenger's switched planes later on. He ordered some lunch and a wine spritzer and put his headphones on, listening and watching the cute girl with long black hair on his screen rather that what the outside looked like out the window to his left.

“...!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming


	3. Bloodshot: having many red lines (on the eyes) from lack of sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update last week I was going to and then something came up and I completely forgot. All that aside, please enjoy.

A young lady with fiery red hair and lime green eyes exited the plane and proceeded into the airport, portable video cameo out and recording. “Heyo everyone. It's BloodshotRose reporting from LOS ANGELES!!! I know, exciting right? I can't wait for VidCon to start and see all you guys!-” Of course VidCon was a week away but she wanted to get to L.A. early to explore and enjoy herself. She put her video camera away and went to collect her luggage, her white wedged shoes clicking every time they touched the ground. She mentally kicked herself for packing so much. How was she going to get all her bags out to the car?

“Need help?” followed by another voice, “Yeah, that looks like an awful lot for one person.” She turned around to see two men, one with icey blue eyes and black hair, the other with chocolate brown eyes and matching brown hair. She recognized them from their British accents. Dan and Phil. THE Dan and Phil right in front of her asking if she needed help with her bags. She gladly accepted their offer. About halfway to the door Phil asked what her name was, she seemed familiar to the two. She told them to call her Rose and that she was here for VidCon. “Oh, maybe we'll see you there. Are you a Youtuber?”

“BloodshotRose, I just started a few years ago. My first time going to one of these.” They arrived at the car, the boys putting some of her bags in the trunk while she was putting the smaller ones with her in the backseat. She thanked the two men, telling them she would see them sometime, then told the driver what address her hotel was at. After locating a luggage cart and learning which way her room was - she headed off, wanting to go to sleep due to jet lag and just the overall desire to relax.

She finally found her room, after twenty some minutes attempting to find the elevator and her actual room. She walked inside, noticing a door to her right and left. One was the bathroom and the other was to the adjoining room, her sister's room. She decided to unpack, taking the necessary bags to the other room. The first thing she did was open the nightstand drawer and set a black wig down along with a book resting on top of it. She continued to unpack, putting clothes in their proper places. When she was satisfied, she went back to her own room and did the same.

She left her room to return the cart to the lobby. Turning a corner to the hallway with the elevator she accidentally bumped into someone, stumbling a bit then falling back due to her shoes and awful balance...except she didn't feel the floor under her. “Are you alright?” a voice, a voice that could melt and burn as well as stop and freeze a heart. Opening her eyes she found she was correct. His green wispy hair complimented his ocean blue eyes. Jacksepticeye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming :)


	4. Retina: the sensitive tissue at the back of the eye that receives images and sends signals to the brain about what is seen

“Are you alright?” he focused on her eyes, to see if she was frightened or in shock. ‘Green, like septic green…’ the next thing he noticed about her was her hair, bright red like a maraschino cherry...like that one… Inside the plane sat three girls dressed in flight attendant uniforms. She was one of the three, and so was IcedIris...but what did it mean? She was staring at him with a questioning gaze. She had probably asked him something and he didn't hear. “I'm sorry, what was that?”

She couldn't help but to giggle at him. It wasn't one of those laughs that sounded like wind chimes, no this was one of those loud ones full of snorts and energy. He liked those laughs and he showed it with a smile. She must have taken it a different way - her tan cheeks were colored slightly and she was trying to hide her face. “...Um...I was w-wondering...why you still had a hold of my waist…” but instead of letting go, he continued to hold her.

“What’s your name?”

She looked into his eyes and with a calm voice replied, “...Rose... BloodshotRose.” She was about to ask him again when her phone rang. Ted was calling again, she didn't want to deal with him right now but she couldn't exactly unwind at the moment either.

Jack's arms slowly found their way to his sides almost as if he wanted the moment to last longer. He noticed her eyes when she looked at her phone screen, almost sorrowful, definitely hurt. “...Hey? What's the matter?” she looked up again, a little startled, like she forgot he was there. She shook her head then turned around and ran back the way she came. Forgetting about going to the lobby, instead crashing into her room and laying on her bed. Sounds of sorrow erupting from the once elated carefree girl.

The Irishman stood still in the hallway next to the elevator, a little confused but more concerned. He had the urge to follow but...didn't that seem a little strange? He hardly knew the girl, wouldn't it be considered creepy? The only thing that nagged him to go find her was he dreamed of her and then found her. That is not coincidence, that was supposed to happen. He need answers, and he was going to get them...once he figured out what room she was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming :)


	5. Optic Nerve: the large nerve that sends signals relating to sight from the retina in the eye to the brain

She needed to work fast. Short brown hair wisping around the hotel room, trying to find things that seemed of utmost importance right now. With a new set of clothes and her long black wig she hurried to the bathroom.

Ted had almost gotten to her, she almost called back...almost took him back. But Iris prevented it thank god, else she'd be back in heartache.

The ripped up teal jeans were on. ‘Who did he think he was?!’ Next was the band tee. ‘I mean really, the nerve of that jackass.’ First net glove. ‘Should really put in a restraining order.’ Other net glove. ‘Or maybe just change my name and move.’ Now the black heeled studded boots. ‘Writing letters and calling all the time, can he not take a hint?’ She fixed on the black wig. ‘What did I even see in that ass?’ She cleaned off all the peppy makeup from her face. ‘I'm better off.’

Unfortunately from romping around in the hall to writhing on the bed the key card was lost. Headset on and music on shuffle she made her journey. Turning a corner she noticed the elevators and a random guy in the middle of the hallway, confused on which way to go. Halfway to the elevator she did a double take, wondering how she could mistake Jack - fucking - septiceye for some random guy. Her pace to the elevator quickened. Reaching it, she pushed the bottom directing it to the lobby. “Wait, Ic-!” the doors had already slid to a close before she could respond. She did look at his eyes though and they took her breath away just like before.

Jack pushed the button for the other elevators, foot tapping while waiting. It was taking to long. Cursing his luck he took the stairs. This trip was something else, he should be unpacking his bags, enjoying the sights...no scratch that, taking a nap. This entire situation was like some game that he would play or a bizarre sitcom.

The elevator doors opened to a floor with no one waiting for it. Three of the four youtubers inside, generally confused, peaked their heads out of the elevator entrance to look around while the last one stayed in the elevator box. “The poltergeist strikes again.”

“Bloody hell Phil there is no poltergeist!”

The receptionists usually had no complaints about their jobs. They knew by working at a high class hotel, guests would be pretty regular but they never imagined this. Pure Chaos. All because a convention was in town and the participants were all staying here. One of the receptionists sighed and turned to his coworker, enjoying the small break in this insanity. “I don't get it Miffy, I mean I know peop-” Bri(t) was promptly cut off by his friend noticing that a young lady was coming up to the desks.

“Hello, how may I help you?”

The ravenette took her headset off before addressing the male. “Um yeah, my sister came by a while ago to pick up our room keys but I seemed to have lost mine…” he noticed that she was rather uncomfortable and that her eyes kept wandering to the elevators. 

“Certainly, what's her name and yours?”

“She's Rose and I'm Iris Hollowell.” he was scrolling through the computer when she noticed his name tag, “I like your name, how do you pronounce it?”

Still looking at the computer he replied, “Bri(t)ain.” he told her the matter was all sorted, gave her another key, and then watched her leave to the elevators. 

“You should have asked for her number.”

“Shut up Miffy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming, I hope you enjoyed


	6. Amblyopia: impaired or dim vision without obvious defect or change in the eye

‘Maybe a coffee or some tea will do me some good...along with some human contact.’ Ren had holed herself up in her room for the past few days. After talking to “Bri(t)ain” and getting her key she ran up to her room...and heard someone say something about a poltergeist and how it was definitely haunting the hotel. She avoided interaction with anyone (except the pizza guy) fearing that she'd bump into Jack again. He was her idol...but now she was avoiding him like the plague. Sad how quickly things change.

Flopping out of the bed, still in her cocoon of blankets, she made her way to the dresser. She chose a dark purple crop top along with a short jean skirt and white converse. Still a little paranoid she decided to pack Rose's wig in her grey purse. Ren was just going to be Ren for today, not that she had much choice. Stepping foot outside the hotel she took in the aura of L.A. Despite the deafening streets and crowded walkways it was a beautiful sight. Now how to find a good café… 

“She was such a catch, don't you agree?~”

“Miffy she was just a guest.”

“Ooo~ and another bites the hook!~”

Brit turned around about to roll his eyes but stopped when he saw the mocha skinned girl in front of his desk. “Ugh...hi?”

Ren gave him a reassuring smile, at least she hoped “Bites the hook?”

“Please don't ask, anyway, do you need something?”

“I was wondering if you knew a good café or someplace that sells hot tea?”

“There's a nice place just down the road. They sell great teas and pastr-”

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING Just go with her!” the woman from earlier came out from the back room.

“Miffy I still have a few hours till my shif-”

“I don't care. I'm your boss and I say show this sweet girl to wherever you're giving her directions to.” Brit was about to retort but the manager pushed him out from behind the counter and pointed to the door.

And so began the adventures of Ren and Brit.

The journey to their destination was not long and the rewards awaiting them were well worth said journey. Earl Grey tea met the young maiden's lips while her companion held his tea glass of Chai while sharing a plate of coconut macaroons. They spent close to a hour and a half in the quaint café, laughing and joking, getting to know each other as well as learning new things about themselves. They paid for their barely touched macaroons and cold half drank teas, completely giddy on the prospects of a new friendship blossoming.

“The things I see in that hotel are just something else, nothing can compare to what's been going on since the YouTubers started to come by. So busy...I wonder how Miffy is handling herself…”

“Yeah? Care to share?” Ren was walking next to him with her hands clasped behind her back leaning forward slightly, clearly interested. 

“Oh wouldn't you like to know?~” a voice whispered right by her ear, a voice that haunts her, a voice that will never leave her be. Her eyes widen and her pupils became almost nonexistent when she realizes who that voice is. She runs past Brit, she can hear him call after her; can hear him run after her...or was that the voice’s owner? She didn't turn around to find out. She just kept running. “Ren, I know you can hear me~” Grey wispy smoke came into her vision, “I know you can see me~”

“Leave me alone!” she squealed, the people near her on the crosswalk looked at her with worried eyes. What was the matter? Couldn't they see him? He wisked past the passersby, chasing Ren while she stumbled and tripped past the people blocking her path. Couldn't they feel him?

“...can't you hear that?”

“Huh? What was that Jack?” Mark, Bob, and Wade along with Jack were making their way from the inside pool back to their respective rooms when all of a sudden Jack stopped abruptly in front of a window.

“...I thought I heard someone.”

Bob suggested that lack of sleep could sometimes make you imagine things. Wade thought it might be withdrawals from YouTube, as a joke. Jack decided that sleep might be for the weak but if it was causing hallucinations he should go and rest. 

“Alright guys, I'll see...” before he could finish he felt...something pulling him towards the outside. It was like something was stringing him along, twisting fate for this moment alone. Looking out the wall length windows he saw a girl grabbing the air and running for her life. The image was blurry and as quick as it appeared it was gone, “you later…” In that moment Jack had no control. He just followed his feet, hoping to find anything that made sense.

The three men stood in their swim trunks and watched as Jack walked to some unknown area of the hotel. “Jetlag’s a bitch.” the others agreed and went to their own engagements.

She made it to her room. The voice wasn't following her anymore and the smoke had disappeared.

Ren was so damn tired, it was only 8:28 but Jesus she needed to just be in her cocoon again and sleep until VidCon. Dressed in her Tweety Bird pj’s she crawled into bed and watched some tv until she passed out. With the tv static in the background she stayed in dream land, the smell of burnt rubber and sulfur filling her nostrils and the touch of charred flesh mixed with asphalt on her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you joined us


	7. Dry Eye Syndrome: corneal and conjunctival dryness due to deficient tear production

“Well Ren, don’t you have anything to say for yourself? I plan a nice dinner for your birthday at my father’s restaurant and you show up with that on!”, she stared blankly out the car window. “Are you even listening to me???”, she wasn’t trying to ignore him, she just didn’t know what to say.

“...I’m sorry Ted I-I didn’t know.”

“That’s the same excuse you use for everything isn’t it sweet cheeks ‘Oh I didn’t know I’m too stupid to use my brain!’”

She had shown up in a plain white dress, her long brown hair falling to her hips. She thought she did good, he liked her in simple clothes and her hair down but she messed up...again…

“How dare you wear that trash around me.” it was a heart key necklace that her mother gave her the day before. Ted wasn’t very fond of her mother.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you”, he had yanked her long hair so she was facing him, “or I’ll make sure you won't forget it later~” He always did that when she did something wrong-threatened to hurt her, and it always put a crooked smirk on his face when he did. She was so used to it by now. She was used to the numbness.

She was still looking at him when the head on collision happened. She felt something sharp in her skull and she could faintly hear screams and curses. For the first time in a long time, she enjoyed the numbness.

Touch. That was the first thing she noticed. She felt scratchy fabric instead of smooth polyester. The next was smell, the area smelt of cleaning products and food and sulfur. She could barely hear...beeping, loud and irritating and annoying beeping, and faint murmurs.

She willed her eyes to open slightly, the brightness of the room gave her an immediate headache but she squinted anyway. A white ceiling...and a curtain around the bed she laid in. She looked down and wasn’t to surprised to see a hospital gown instead of her white dress. She noticed her hand and arm had tubes being fed into a machine.

She went to push her hair behind her neck, except when she reached her neck she only felt skin. She repeatedly raked her fingers through her hair, it was short, shoulder length to be exact. She started to panic, Ted was going to be furious when he saw her...wait, where was Ted?

A nurse came in not to long after Ren woke up, to check on the tubes and machines. He checked her vitals and then wrote on the clipboard with Ren’s forms on it. As quickly as he came he put her forms in the cubby hanging on her door and left. She couldn’t even form a sentence…

“Oh my god I’m so glad she’s ok.”

“Shut up Rose, he might hear you.”

Ren swerved her upper body to the left and found two girls around her age leaning up against the wall, one with long black hair and the other with long red hair. Both staring at her. “...Do I know you? I’m sorry I don’t seem to remember you two at all.” The mystery girls continued to stare at her for a good minute then turned to each other and started to sort of harsh whisper, panic written on their faces.

“Um...excuse me, I would like to be a part of your discussion if it involves me”, Ren scooted as far as she could near them without falling off the hospital bed and without disturbing the tubes in her arm. “Ugh helllllooo??”

“Hunny, who are you talking to?” Ren looked to her right and saw her parents, they must have come in while she was focused on the mystery girls. They were still whispering.

“Those girls over there mom, who are they cause I’ve never seen them before.” Her parents turned to look at each other and then her father got up and went to the door asking for a nurse, more like demanding. “Mom? What’s going on?”

Dissociative Identity Disorder, that's what the doctors said anyway. They also said that it was caused by the recent traumatic experience she had went through. She was reminded of Ted by the accident and asked of his condition and if she could see him. The doctor stopped his explanation to her parents about what this actually meant and turned to her, a concentrated expression present. “I’m sorry...the rescue personnel were able to save you from the wreck but...he was already gone before they even got to the crash sight...we did try to bring him back but...I’m sorry.”

She was supposed to cry right? That was what she saw in all those tv dramas, your loved one dies and you cry like half of your heart just got smothered. Instead she felt...hollow, even a little bit of peace, and she knows that was awful but she couldn’t bring herself to care really. Instead she focused on the taste of ash that seemed to linger. 

Ren directed her attention to the mystery girls and noticed they were staring out the window, the red haired one seemed scared as she hid behind the ravenette. Mouth set in a firm straight line and eyes glaring, her companion’s entire body shook with tremors.

“...Could you close the drapes please? The light is upsetting my eyes.” her mother went to do the task, the girls bodies visibly relaxed. The doctor was talking to her dad again, discussing treatment options and payment plans. Ren didn’t like where this was going. She was fine, she was sure of it. “I don’t want treatment.” 

The two men directed their attention back to her, “Sweety you really should consider-”

“No Dad, I’m twenty-two. I’m old enough to make my own decisions and I don’t want treatment.”

She should have taken it. She wouldn’t be in this mess if she had. Rose and Iris were blessings really, they helped her focus and her thoughts were way more organized now but…

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, brush loosely gripped in her right hand, eyes wavering, and smokey grey fingers combing through her hair.

“You’ll always be mine~”


	8. Fungal Keratitis: an infection that can make pus leak from the eye and turn the eye a yellow green color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this being late, my anniversary was yesterday and this didn't seem as important as spending the day with my boyfriend but here it is!

Vidcon. It had officially started today, he should be excited and lively like always. He had a panel with the guys in two days but Jack wanted to just wander and meet the fans. Except he was still worried about that girl…

Wade was worried obviously, guess it didn’t help that Jack was standing in front of the entrance and staring blankly at the door… Man his head wasn’t in it today.

The group had decided to walk around the convention before they left the hotel and see all the new games that were being advertised. Running into a few fans was always a nice thing, but he couldn’t really enjoy himself. He kept seeing the three girls from his dream in the corners of his eyes.

“...I wonder where Rose is.” He had mumbled to himself.

“Who’s Rose?” Mark shown him a questioning glance and he figured he might as well elaborate, he could trust his friends.

“The girl I ran into in the hall the other day. Since that day I haven’t seen her and I really wanted to get to know her.” 

It was around noon when the group decided they were all hungry and could go for some food, “You like her.” Screw himself for being so obvious.

“Nooo Bob I just want to get to know her, I saw her in a dream and I thought it meant something.”

“You SOOOOOOO like her.” At this point they were outside and Mark slung his arm over Jack’s shoulders, “Now my friend, like it or not you have a thing for this girl. Getting over denial is the first step after all!” Wade and Bob both were nodding in agreement.

Jack shoved Mark off playfully, “Oh shudup you guys!!” Ren actually hadn’t been outside since she had lunch with Brit but something possessed her to go to the convention anyway. She had one signing today and one tomorrow so she had to show up regardless. Iris’ signing wasn’t until 2 o’clock which meant plenty of time to browse as just Ren.

She spent her free time perusing the game stalls, actually playing a few, and stopping to get pictures with some of her favorite YouTubers. It was a nice change from before.

A half hour before her booth opened up and she figured she should probably go change. Trying to fix a wig on in a public restroom is not that easy. Taking the clothes and wig out of her satchel she got to work. 

Making her way out of the restroom she noticed the spritely green haired man walk back into the convention. Normally Iris wouldn’t give a shit but she couldn’t handle a close encounter with Jack again, she might actually lose it. “Now this has gotten just silly and out of hand. You're both grown adults, time to start acting like it.” And with that impromptu pep talk Iris marched on forward to her booth.

The place was crowded but not to badly. She could make it through the crowd if she asked to be let through every so often. The gamer accidentally bumped into a guy holding his phone taking pictures. When she turned around to apologize her entire body stopped responding. Eyes got wider and pupils got smaller, her breathing stopped, she couldn't think. She couldn't do anything.

She had bumped into none other than Ted. How did this fucker know? How far could the stalking get him if he found her here? He was saying something, shaking her too. She couldn't feel any of it. Her eyes were beginning to unfocus. Her entire body may as well been made of muscle and organs, there was no bone anymore.

She couldn't even feel her face collide with the floor as she collapsed out of his grip.   
A giant blob of people had congregated a few feet from the signing area. Then he noticed security guards mixed in with the blob. “Oh geez something went down, what happened while we were at lunch?” The group went over to get a better understanding of what happened.

The security guards were trying to clear the bystanders from the area but curiosity was making the task harder than it should have been. Phones were out taking pictures and recording the incident. “ - give her some air, there isn’t anything to see here. Please vacate the area, we need to make room for the medical staff.”

Three medics appeared, one held the gurney and two lifted her onto it, and wheeled her to the first aid center. People started to go their own ways once everything had settled down.

The group went on with their day, as if no incident occurred. The rest of the day went by fine and soon people forgot about the black haired girl...except Jack. He couldn’t help the light nervous buzz happening in his body. Whenever he came into contact he’d feel a small shock course through him, as if all his nerve endings had been given 50 Redbulls.

He couldn’t stop thinking about her. It had been hours and his mind still revolved around her. Was she ok? Was Rose ok? What was the connection? Was there even a connection? Why did he care so much about someone he barely talked to once? Nothing made sense but he did know one thing for sure, he needed to talk to at least one of these girls.

He was gonna lose his mind if he stayed up thinking about it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming, leave a comment if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming


End file.
